


Amazing

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Thunderstorms, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request: For the drabble thing can I ask for number 21 (“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?") with Sansxreader?

You’re running through the forest, trying to navigate the small trails with your hand locked tightly around Sans’. A deep rumble rolls through the air, an eerie warning about what is about to happen any second now.

You pick up speed a little, cursing yourself for not checking the weather report before going out. You just have to get to the parking lot where your car is waiting for you with warm blankets and dry seats inside.

“babe, hold up” Sans calls out to you, but you don’t listen. The first few drops of rain have already started falling and the sky is opening up, pouring a cascade of water down over you and you are not going to get yourself sick by being drenched in water this late at night. No way in hell. 

“babe! stop!” Sans rips his hand out of yours and you stumble to a stop, spinning around to find out why he did that.

The sight you are met with makes your heart leap into your throat.

Sans is standing in the middle of a little clearing, his face turned towards the dark sky. His eyes are closed and his arms are spread out a little, like he’s trying to catch as many raindrops as he can.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain? Really Sans?” you say as you stomp closer to him.

“yeah” he admits, cracking an eye open, “doesn’t it feel amazing?”

“It’s cold and wet” you comment. Fuck the rain is already seeping through your shirt. 

Great idea y/n. Go on a late night picnic date with your boyfriend without checking the weather report. What a brilliant idea.

“exactly” Sans says, “we never had anything like this underground. the only rain we had was just recycled water from the pools in waterfall and it was always stale and lukewarm. but this…” he takes a deep breath, “this is fresh and icy cold. it’s amazing. and listen…” Another thunderclap rolls through the air a few seconds later. “just imagine how much power it takes to create a sound like that? and it’s all hiding up there were we can’t see it.” He looks at you with bright eyes and a smile wider and happier than you have ever seen before.

For a long time you just stand still and look at him, trying to understand how someone can have lived their entire life without feeling real rain. How absurd is that thought? Something you take for granted, something you right out _hate_ , looks like it’s close to one of the best damn things he has ever experienced. He looks so excited and happy that it’s almost stupid. It’s like watching a kid experience the wonder of bubbles for the first time.

Your shoulders sag a little as a fond smile appears on your face. Suddenly the cold that you will surely get tomorrow and the wet, cold clothes clinging uncomfortably to your skin doesn’t mean anything. You would gladly live through the hell of a cold and wash a thousand machines of laundry if it means you can see that expression on his face for just a little longer.

It’s so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr!: Mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
